Robyn
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part three of the 'Lily' series and part one of the 'Robyn' series. Robbie is left a very unusual present that will change his life forever. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

Robyn

Part 3 of the 'Lily' series and part one of the 'Robyn' series.

He awoke suddenly from his sleep. He heard it. The sound was strange, somehow he recognised it but couldn't pin point in his memory what the sound came from. It seemed to be coming from the surface; cautiously he climbed up the pipe, the sound grew louder the closer to the surface he got. Eventually he reached the hatch and slowly pushed it up feeling weary about what he would find when he looked out.

He stepped out of the pipe and climbed down the ladder leading to the hatch. The sound was louder now and seemed very close. Looking around for where the sound was coming from he was surprised to see a small bundle wrapped in a blanket. He crept over to it to get a closer look and when he saw what it was he stepped back a few steps in surprise.

It was a baby.

On the baby's stomach lay a small piece of paper folded in half. Robbie cautiously picked up the piece of paper and read it. All the paper said was two words 'keep it'. The handwriting was unfamiliar to him but he knew already who had left the still crying infant on his doorstep. Robbie didn't know what to do; he hated children and had never encountered a baby before. His knowledge of them was very limited except he knew that babies crawled so he thought if he left the infant long enough it would give up crying and crawl away.

Robbie turned away from the baby and started to climb the ladder up to the hatch. The noise the baby was making had given him a headache and he was tired, it was the middle of the night after all.

"Hurry up and go already." Robbie said to the infant, when it didn't listen to him to stamped his way down the ladder and over to the infant.

"I'm going to count to five and if you're not gone by then I'll eat you!" He threatened.

Still the infant didn't listen.

Robbie had counted to five three times but still the baby hadn't moved from where it had been laid. Robbie's patience was more or less stretched to the limit; he didn't know what to do with it. He thought of asking someone to give him advice about it but who? Everyone was still asleep and he'd have to leave the baby to find someone and who knew what mischief it would cause in his absence?

Finally sighing in exasperation Robbie decided that he'd have to wait until morning for any help with the baby. Awkwardly he bent down and with a great deal of trial and error lifted up the baby. Something inside him told him that when picking a baby up its head must be supported and he did this. It wasn't until the baby was in his arms that Robbie realised how small it was. The blanket had made it look bigger but that had come off in his struggles to arrange his arms properly while lifting it. He was surprised that the baby stopped crying almost the instant it was picked up and he smiled. He didn't know where the smile had come from and whether or not it was a good or bad smile, he also didn't care. He snapped out of whatever day dream he was entering.

It wouldn't do stand out in the cold air of the night for too long as either himself or the baby would sick. He started walking towards the hatch and very gently laid the infant on top of it before he climbed the ladder. Taking the baby up in his arms again he tried to get the hatch open with one hand but it wouldn't budge. Robbie laid the baby on the hatch again and went over to fetch the baby's blanket; it looked as if they were going to spend the rest of the night outside. He wrapped the blanket carefully around the baby and leant against the ladder almost instantly falling asleep with the baby in his arms.

The sun rose over the mountains to the east and cast its brilliant light on all it could see. Robbie was awoken by the brightness. It took him a few seconds to remember why he was outside and he looked down at the baby that was still safely ensconced in his arms. It was sleeping peacefully. Sniffing the fresh air of the morning his nose caught the scent of something that wasn't as fresh as the morning. He sniffed again and grimaced. He lifted the baby closer to his face and very cautiously sniffed. He retched at the smell; it seemed that the baby had done what nature commanded.

Once again Robbie looked around helplessly; he didn't know what to do again. Answering instinct he unwrapped the blanket from the baby and tried to find a way to undo the one piece baby suit it was wearing. The mess the baby had made had leaked from its nappy so Robbie discarded the suit and nappy and wiping the baby with a clean patch of its suit he started to wrap the baby back up in its blanket. While wiping the dirty bits he'd noticed it was a girl, something inside him hoped she wouldn't grow up to be like her mother.

What was he thinking? Was he going to keep her?

He didn't know the first thing about babies and had nothing for it. Half of him wanted to send the poor helpless creature away to live with someone that would know what to do with it and half of him wanted to keep this precious treasure he'd been given. He finished wrapping the blanket round the baby girl and lifted her up again. He stared into the girl's eyes for what seemed an eternity; she was a very beautiful baby and had light blue eyes just like her uncle's. The girl gurgled, happy with being sufficiently clean.

"You feel better now, do you?" He asked the baby as he smiled inanely at her, "Let's see what we can do for you."

Making sure that she was safely in his arms and wouldn't fall off, he stood up and headed for town.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie and the other children were playing happily in the warmth of the morning. They'd all risen with the sun, some easier than others. Sportacus had promised to join them once he'd done his morning exercises and all the kids were excited at his coming. Stephanie kept looking up at the airship to see if Sportacus was coming, her attention was arrested from the airship by a strange noise. All the kids stopped their playing to try and discover the source of the noise. They saw Robbie walking towards them holding something wrapped in the blanket. The Mayor and Bessie came over to the kids equally confused by the noise and what Robbie was carrying; they'd been walking to the town hall but stopped at hearing the odd sound. "That sounds like a-a baby!" Bessie exclaimed. It had been a long time since that sound had been heard in Lazytown and everyone was confounded as to how Robbie had come upon one.

"I found her outside my lair last night," Robbie explained, "She had this resting on her stomach."

Robbie handed Bessie the note that he'd found with the baby. She read it and gasped at the two harsh words written on it, 'keep it'. She found it hard to believe that anyone could leave a baby all alone with a note saying something like that. By reading the note she knew exactly who had left the baby with Robbie.

"If Lily is the mother than you're the-the father." Bessie was surprised.

"The father!" Robbie exclaimed.

It hadn't occurred to him that he was the baby's father. He remembered making love to Lily the first night they met but he'd never expected this. Upon reflection however, he'd remembered that night as Lily seducing him rather he himself doing anything to her. He was the father to the small infant he held so preciously in his arms. The world began to turn around him and his knees grew weak, the full shock of what he'd just realised hit him like an express train.

Bessie quickly grabbed the baby and Sportacus arrived just in time to catch Robbie before he hit the ground. He'd not noticed the baby or heard the conversation but was sure that something was wrong when Robbie started sinking to the ground in a faint. As soon as Robbie had seemingly begun to recover from his episode the Mayor ran to fetch a glass of water. Ever since Lily's attack on Robbie he'd had these episodes when his nerves had been aggravated and no one had been able to decipher why. As for the scratch marks on Robbie's cheek they had healed into scars, a constant reminder of the night Robbie had met his match and better in rottenness.

Sportacus heard a sound and looked over at Bessie; he noticed for the first time that she was holding a baby. He was absolutely positive that it wasn't hers and it certainly couldn't have been Stephanie's or Trixie's, it then dawned on him that the only person the baby could belong to was Lily.

With the thought of it being Lily's baby Sportacus had a funny turn of his own, he knew where babies came from and realised that Robbie had had his turn from discovering he'd fathered it.

Robbie recovered fully after a few mouthfuls of water, he hated it when he came over faint and it scared him when no one was there to help him out of it. When he was all alone and had these attacks it took a long time to get out of them and each one left him even more anxious of the next one. It was a great relief to him when someone was there to help him out of the attacks; most often it seemed that his assistance came from Sportacus as his crystal informed him that someone was in trouble.

Sportacus had saved his life when Lily had attacked him; she was seconds away if not less from stamping his head into two pieces. What with Sportacus assisting him back to full health with his broken arms and aiding him with his fainting attacks he had a lot to be grateful for but never showed it. He still acted as he had always done, just as he had vowed to do when his health was recovered. Affection had never been one of his strong points and whenever he tried to display his feelings they always came out in a negative way. It was a major defect of being rotten.

When Bessie was satisfied that Robbie was ok she handed him back the baby. She noticed how he looked at the child and how he held it, it was with a tenderness she'd never thought possible in Robbie Rotten. It occurred to her that there was a lot she didn't know about Robbie, it came down to the fact that he kept himself locked away in his underground prison and only came to the surface to cause trouble. There was thing she did know, Robbie would make a much better parent to the baby than Lily. She read the two cold words on the note again, 'keep it'. It was evident that Lily hadn't even bothered to find out the sex of her baby, what kind of mother could do that?

"Robbie," Bessie began, "what are you going to call the baby?"

Robbie looked up surprised, "Call her? I don't know, I hadn't even thought of naming her yet."

Robbie looked at the baby again and a name came to him seemingly out of the blue, "Robyn. I'll call her Robyn."

The kids looked at each other and tasted the name on each of their tongues. It was a nice name and they all agreed it suited. The Mayor rejoined the group, after fetching Robbie some water he'd gone back into his house and taken the liberty of searching for some old baby things he still had from when Stephanie had stayed with him when she herself was a baby. It hadn't taken long to find the crib, pushchair, high chair, a few outfits and even some unopened nappies. He hoped Robbie would accept them as a gift and keep them.

"Robbie. I found some old baby things that you could use for, Robyn, wasn't it? There is a crib, a high chair, a push chair, a few outfits and a packet of nappies that hasn't been opened." The Mayor explained, he'd been cautious of offering them to Robbie fearing a rebuke of some kind. None came.

"Thanks. If I'm keeping Robyn they'd come in handy. There's one problem though, as you can I haven't enough hands to carry them and I can't get back into my lair. I couldn't even change into day clothes before I came here." Robbie motioned his pyjamas. No one had noticed until now that he was wearing them.

"Me and the kids can help you with getting the stuff to your lair, Robbie." Sportacus offered.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it." Robbie was surprised at what he'd just said.

He'd appreciate help? All the business of the last couple of months had done something to him. Either that or the new arrival in his life was doing something to him, something good.


	3. Chapter 3

It took about two hours for everything to be moved to the lair and placed as Robbie liked it. Once everything was in place he set to work getting Robyn into a nappy and outfit. Bessie helped him with this as she'd had some experience with babies. She realised that Robyn would need milk and things so she went over to the store to get the other provisions needed.

Bessie arrived back in the lair after twenty minutes. She'd bought a steriliser for Robyn's bottles, bottles for milk, milk and some more nappies as well as powder and wipes. Robbie hadn't known what to say when she handed him everything; he was touched at her gesture.

She'd done more than she'd had to for him and Robyn and was very grateful for it. Bessie passed off her kindness as helping Robbie get accustomed to the times ahead that followed and this new life he held in his arms. She felt very saddened that Robbie had been left this baby without having the slightest idea how to look after one, she also felt proud in some way with what he'd done already.

After a great deal of noise and clattering the Mayor shot out of the pipe connecting the lair to the surface. He had news that he wanted to share with Robbie. It was with a great deal of resistance that everyone had left when he'd asked them to go. The news he had to tell Robbie was personal and only for the ears of him and Sportacus.

"While everyone was down here I took the liberty of making a phone call. You remember that Lily was taken to stay in a safe house in a locked room over in the next town?"

At Robbie's and Sportacus' nods he continued,

"That town is called Crazytown for those of you that didn't know already. I made the phone call to Doctor Cranium, he was the man that came and collected Lily. I asked him if Lily had escaped and if he knew of her whereabouts. Doctor Cranium told me that he'd seen fit to discharge Lily into the community but wouldn't tell me why. I notified him of Lily's previous behaviour and that I thought her extremely dangerous but I was laughed at. He was extremely surprised when I mentioned the baby to him and said he would consult one of his associates about what should be done with her. If Lily doesn't reclaim the baby then Robbie may keep her. Doctor Cranium said he would come with his associate tomorrow to assess Robbie's ability to look after Robyn. If this assessment shows that Robbie can't look after Robyn and Lily doesn't reclaim her she will be sent to the Crazytown orphanage."

The Mayor stopped to breathe for a minute; he hated breaking that news to Robbie. He'd hated hearing it. Doctor Cranium was a very forthright man who would take no nonsense from anyone. The oddest thing about Doctor Cranium was that he had the strange tendency to say 'beep' or 'ding' after every other word. Then again, people from Crazytown did a lot of crazy things.

"How can they possibly come and assess my ability to look after Robyn when she's only been here a day!" Robbie shouted.

The Mayor shrugged, he didn't know the answer. Robbie couldn't let Robyn be taken to the Crazytown orphanage, it was where he'd been brought up after his parents had abandoned him and it was a terrible place. He couldn't remember much about his parents if anything at all, he'd been a year old when they'd left him to rot in the orphanage.


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Cranium and his associate, Mr Snail, arrived in Lazytown early in the afternoon. Mr Snail seemed extremely curious to the kids as he walked backwards, they'd been told that two men from the town beyond the mountains were coming and that they'd be peculiar. Doctor Cranium spotted the kids and went over to them.

"Excuse me, ding, can you tell me, beep, where I might find, ding, Mr Rotten?" He asked confidently.

Trixie stifled a laugh, she found Doctor Cranium's 'speech impediment' very amusing as did the others. Unable to talk she just pointed in the direction of Robbie's lair. Both men headed in that direction and when the kids were satisfied that the two men were out of ear shot they let loose the laughter they'd struggled to contain. After a succession of 'beeps' and 'dings' they went back to their game.

Robbie, the Mayor and Sportacus waited anxiously for the arrival of the two men that would decide Robyn's fate. Robbie's heart almost stopped when he heard the all too familiar sound of someone coming down the pipe leading to his lair. In seconds Doctor Cranium flew out of the pipe and was closely followed by Mr Snail. Robbie's heart almost stopped a second time when he recognised Mr Snail as the man that ran the Crazytown orphanage. Mr Snail was an exceedingly cruel man who controlled everyone with his fists and temper.

Robbie couldn't fight his fainting fit anymore and would have fallen to the ground if Sportacus hadn't caught him. The Mayor gave Robbie some water and he soon recovered. To Robbie's defence the Mayor explained that Robbie had been terribly traumatised by Lily's attack, he'd said this when he noticed Doctor Cranium writing something on a clip board he was carrying with him. Doctor Cranium nodded; he accepted this as the truth. It was the truth whether he believed it or not. He had had testimonies of Lily's violent behaviour and the scars on Robbie's face backed it up. Only Doctor Cranium knew where Lily was and why he'd released her, if the secret came out it would ruin him.

"We've met before haven't we Mr Rotten?" Mr Snail asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes we have." Robbie answered plainly. He wanted the two men to leave and didn't want Mr Snail digging up his secret past.

"You know why we're here?"

"Yes I do."

"Really, ding, Mr Rotten. These, beep, short answers, ding, will get us nowhere. What is the name of the child and how long have you had the child in your possession?" Doctor Cranium broke in.

"Her name is Robyn and she's been here nearly two days now." Robbie answered. He was glad that Mr Snail had stopped asking him questions for now.

"Very good," Doctor Cranium wrote what Robbie had said on the clipboard, "I see, ding, that you have all the provisions necessary, beep, for keeping a child which is to your credit. May I, ding, see the baby now?"

Robbie went to get Robyn and brought her over. Mr Snail took Robyn out of Robbie's arms rather unceremoniously and looked her over in just the same way. His own personal inspection done he handed her over to Doctor Cranium whose ears were being severely tormented with Robyn crying loudly. He gave Robyn a basic examination and found her to be perfectly healthy, he handed Robyn back to Robbie. He was very much amazed when Robyn quieted almost immediately after being taken back by Robbie, this displayed that they had bonded quite successfully already and he wrote this on his clipboard also.

"Well Mr Rotten, beep, I see no need to, ding, trouble you further this afternoon, beep. We won't make a decision on the future, ding, of Robyn yet, beep. If we can find some way to contact Miss Lily, ding, we shall do so and gain her consent, beep, or refusal to allow you to keep the baby. We will contact you again, ding, in due course. Do, beep, you have anything, ding, to add Mr Snail?" Doctor Cranium turned to Mr Snail who vigorously shook his head.

After writing something down on his clipboard Doctor Cranium and Mr Snail departed.

Robbie breathed a huge sigh of relief. He knew that it wasn't over yet in terms of what was to come but at least he still had Robyn for now. He felt Sportacus give him a pat on the back.

"How do you know Mr Snail?" The Mayor asked. He'd been puzzled as to Robbie's extreme reaction when he'd seen the man.

"I don't want to talk about it," Robbie said dismissively. He prepared a feed for Robyn as she was more than likely rather hungry by now.

The Mayor looked at Sportacus and shrugged. It was obvious that Robbie would speak no more on the subject, it was bound to come out sooner or later but he wouldn't press it now. After saying their goodbyes the Mayor and Sportacus left Robbie alone. They didn't much like the idea of watching Robbie change Robyn after her feed and thought he should have as much time alone with his daughter as he could get before she was taken away if things were to come to that.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving back in Crazytown Doctor Cranium headed straight for his office in his safe house. He was startled when he went to turn a light and it turned on without his touching it. He heard a low chuckle and turned around slowly, not knowing who this intruder could be.

"Ah, it's, ding, you my dear. I wanted to see you."

"How did it go?" Purred the intruder.

"Rather well in fact. The baby is healthy and all we need is for to say yes or no to Mr Rotten keeping your child, Lily."

Lily smiled one of her devastating smiles, "Let him keep the brat. I have no time for it. Give him something to be happy with. He doesn't necessarily deserve it but he can keep it just the same."

"This seems, beep, rather out of character for you, ding, my dear."

"I know. It's more for my benefit than his. I can't carry around a screaming brat. Who knows? It might turn out as stupid as him and by then I'd never be parted with it. Let him lose sleep and get dirty."

"Very well, beep, I shall send Mr Rotten a letter, beep, tomorrow to let him know your decision."

"Not that quickly you oaf! Leave it a few days! You have to find me first remember! Let him suffer a little bit first!" Lily screeched.

It took Doctor Cranium a few minutes to recover his hearing. He hated it when Lily screeched like this, he still couldn't work out why he'd let her seduce him. She was very beautiful but her personality was atrocious. He'd have to find some way of locking her up again, he was too frightened to do so though after seeing what she'd done to Robbie's cheek.

"Was my brother there?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"Is he, ding, the man in blue, beep?"

"Yes that's him. The one with the unusual facial hair."

"Ha ha, ding, I noticed. If you're enquiring after his health I never asked him. He looked to be very healthy though, beep. Mr Rotten, ding, on the other hand seems very fragile at the moment."

"How so?" Lily asked with growing interest.

Doctor Cranium wondered if he shouldn't have said what he did, it was too late now.

He had to answer.

"He seems, beep, to have fainting attacks, ding, when he is scared by, beep, something or becomes anxious. You must, ding, have really scared, beep, him."

"That's extremely interesting Doctor." Lily got up from the desk and left the room.

'What have I done?' Doctor Cranium thought sadly.

It was extremely late and Robbie had only just managed to Robyn back to sleep after she had woken him. It hadn't taken him long to figure out she wanted changing this time. As for himself Robbie had been unable to sleep deeply, he was much too concerned for what would happen to Robyn.

Against all odds he'd become quite attached to her and couldn't think of letting her go to that awful place he'd spent much of his life in. Sometimes he still woke up from nightmares about what had happened to him there. Mr Snail was well known for being very good to the children in his care; this reputation was false by all means.


	6. Chapter 6

He heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was or whether it had been his imagination. A minute of silence passed and he went back to sleep. He heard the noise again and this time sat up. The Mayor turned on the light and jumped at the sight of Lily standing in his bedroom. Lily was standing two feet away from the bed and had her arms crossed with her usual self satisfied smile on her face.

He couldn't tell how she'd gotten into his house and was less sure how to get her out. He got out of bed and prepared himself for a confrontation; it was because of him that Lily had ended up in a locked room in Crazytown. So far Lily hadn't moved or said a word; he grew increasingly anxious as minutes of time passed by. He hoped that Lily would do whatever she wanted to do to him and leave Stephanie be. He grew sweaty with anxiety and he was sure he was trembling. Lily seemed to sense his fear and her smile grew, she uncrossed her arms and took two steps forward.

The Mayor took two steps back and found himself up against the wall.

Lily closed the gap between them.

The Mayor was really scared now.

Lily raised her hand.

He waited for the inevitable blow.

She placed her hand softly on the bald portion of his head, "You're not worth the bother." She whispered in his ear and left.

It took some time for the Mayor to move. He was extremely shaken and recovering his senses he ran to Stephanie's room. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw she was sleeping peacefully, she hadn't been disturbed. After searching the house several times over the Mayor satisfied himself that Lily had gone and went back to bed. He tried to sleep but no avail; the best he managed was a light doze.

Robbie tended to Robyn for the third consecutive time that night. He was surprised at his seemingly unending patience with her. If she'd been anyone else he would have severely reprimanded her by now. Resting Robyn in her crib he turned as he heard a noise. His heart almost stopped forever when he saw the familiar form of Lily standing in the shadows. He was glad he'd placed Robyn safely in the crib as he was sure he would have dropped her.

Robbie fought as hard as he could against a fainting fit but his efforts were proving in vain. The last thing he heard before the darkness overtook him was Lily's harsh, resonating laughter.

"Wakey wakey." Said a voice breaking through to Robbie's consciousness. Robbie looked up and instantly remembered what had happened; he was in no way prepared for what he saw.

Lily was holding Robyn. Lily waited until she had Robbie's full attention, when she was satisfied she did she did something no person with warm blood running through their veins would do.

She dropped Robyn.

Sportacus didn't feel right for some reason, it was as if trouble was there but it wasn't enough to register to his crystal. He'd looked over Lazytown with his telescope several times but in the darkness he could see hardly anything. When he listened he could hear nothing. The silence didn't make him feel any better and his uneasiness continued. Something was happening somewhere. Without warning a letter zoomed through the floor of the airship and Sportacus grabbed it, opening the capsule he read these words, 'Lily was here.' Without reading who the note was from Sportacus ran to the door and left the airship. The cold air assaulted him as he fell through it on his way to the ground.

"Sportacus, I'm so glad you're here." The Mayor walked up to him and told him what had happened. He'd decided to tell Sportacus after trying to sleep for half an hour and thinking it best he should know.

"Do you know where Lily went?" Sportacus asked, concerned.

"No I don't. She could be anywhere."

Sportacus was about to answer but his crystal blared into life warning him of trouble. Within a few seconds he knew where the trouble was and ran at top speed to get there. He was headed in the direction of Robbie's lair; the Mayor followed but struggled to keep up. Both men were full of dread about what they might see when they got there.

It took several attempts for Sportacus to get the hatch open. It had been locked from the inside and wasn't budging. Once the hatch was open the two men wasted no time in entering the lair via the pipe. The Mayor gasped when he spied Lily and almost fell to the ground in shock when he saw Robyn in her arms. As far as he could tell at the distance between them Robyn wasn't moving, tears welled in his eyes at the thought that Lily would sink so low as to kill her own daughter.

An anger stronger than any he'd felt before raged inside him. Lily had wronged him and everyone else for the last time. Sportacus clenched his teeth and stood at full height, Lily would not escape this time. At this display of aggression Lily's smile grew to extraordinary proportions. She slowly walked over to the pair, her every step echoing round the room. She kept her eyes fixed solely on Sportacus. Sportacus was more than ready for any attack on him or the Mayor Lily made. Lily stopped three feet from the two and looked back, for the first time Sportacus and the Mayor saw Robbie. He was slumped against a wall, his skin was deathly pale and his eyes were open but unblinking.

He wasn't moving either.

"Poor Robbie," Lily faked a sad tone, "he didn't like the sight of me dropping his baby. He didn't stay alive long enough to see me catch the brat. It's just sleeping now. Take it."

Lily handed Robyn to the Mayor and she instantly roused bringing great relief to him.

Sportacus felt pushed to his last limit now and when Lily started walking towards them again. To his amazement she just walked past them and climbed up the pipe. He would have gone after her but Robbie was more important now. He ran over to Robbie and touched his skin, it was very cold. Sportacus was terrified that what Lily had said was true but open feeling Robbie's neck he was reassured to feel a pulse, albeit a weak one.

"Beep, let me look, ding, at that man!" Called a familiar voice and out of the pipe came Doctor Cranium.

He'd thought better of what he'd done and went straight to the place Lily was most likely to go. He'd brought with him several of his orderlies from his safe house and they had apprehended her the moment she left the pipe.

Sportacus moved to give Doctor Cranium space to treat Robbie. Within a few minutes Doctor Cranium knew exactly what was wrong with Robbie.

"It seems that, ding, Mr Rotten, beep, is in a catatonic state. It must, ding, have been brought on, beep, by the sheer shock, ding, of seeing Lily drop the baby. He'd, beep, already been severely traumatised, ding, by Lily and this, beep, was the final straw, ding, he couldn't take anymore."

"What can we do?" Asked the Mayor coming over to them.

Doctor Cranium was just about to answer when he was interrupted by Robyn crying. The sound of Robyn crying had a drastic and miraculous affect on Robbie. His eyes blinked and he slowly came back to consciousness. He moved his stiff limbs and let out a low groan when he remembered what Lily had done. The sound of Robyn didn't stop and he looked up. He was surprised to see happy faces smiling at him and Robyn in the Mayor's arms. Satisfied that Robbie could hold her the Mayor handed Robyn over. He held the precious baby like she was indeed the greatest treasure known to man.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Cranium asked Robbie.

"Not great. Better than I did now I know Robyn is safe though."

"You're, ding, still very pale. We need to, beep, get you off this floor, ding, and into your chair. After that, beep, we'll get some food and drink into you, ding. You should be back, beep, to full physical health in, ding, a few days but I'm very much, beep, concerned with your mental health. You have, ding, suffered extreme trauma, beep, and your fainting fits worry me, ding, as did your going into a catatonic, beep, state. Perhaps for a few days, ding, a week I would suggest you come, beep, to me for some counselling or trauma therapy. I read over your case notes, I won't, beep, say from where, ding, and there are some things we need to talk about."

"Ok. If I'm keeping Robyn I understand that fainting fits aren't useful and I hate them. If you think counselling will help I'll do it." Robbie agreed.

He knew what Doctor Cranium had talked about when he mentioned case notes and it was about time he talked to someone about his time at Crazytown orphanage.

Several days had passed and Robbie was allowed to keep Robyn. Lily had been deemed unfit to be a mother both emotionally and mentally and everyone was overjoyed with the decision. A party had been held that evening to celebrate Robbie's 'victory' and welcome Lazytown's newest arrival. As for Robbie it was the best thing that had happened to him for a very long time. He'd already attended one of Doctor Cranium's suggested sessions and the weight burdening his heart had been lifted a little. Robbie hoped that after a few more sessions he would be haunted with nightmares about Mr Snail and Lily no longer. He also hoped that Robyn would grow up like her uncle Sportacus; kind, selfless and pure of heart. In ways he and Lily were both tarnished and he didn't want Robyn ending up the same way.


End file.
